


The demand of night and shadows

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada wakes alone in bed one night and goes in search of Hecate.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	The demand of night and shadows

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You know how sometimes you just want to write a soft scene? This is that. Title from Shifting the Silence by Etel Adnan, particularly this bit: "Silence demands the nature of night, even in full day, it demands shadows" The song playing from the phonograph is Eternal Flame by The Bangles.

Ada opened her eyes to the blurry outline of shadows and the dying light of the fire in her hearth. She sighed and felt the promise of sleep calling to her. She moved up to nestle closer into Hecate’s side when she realized the softness below her cheek did not match the usual outline of her partner. She reached up a hand and instead of being met with the familiar texture of Hecate’s braid, her fingers met the outline of the roses embroidered on her pillow. 

Ada blinked against her sleepiness and summoned her glasses. Hecate’s side looked as if she’d tossed and turned for a bit before neatly tucking in the edges around Ada. Ada furrowed her brow as she noticed there was no note on her side table. Hecate was prone to the occasional bout of insomnia but it was very unlike her to not to leave a note. 

Ada bit her lip as she climbed out of bed and reached for her robe. She waved her fingers with a tracking spell, ever mindful of the possibility that Hecate would have put up a block if she didn’t wish to be followed. Ada found no such barrier and sensed Hecate was in The Great Hall. 

_ Unusual _ , she thought. Hecate was most likely to be found in her lab or the library during sleepless nights. Ada waited a moment before she took a deep breath and transferred. A steady hand met her back as she landed. It was as grounding as a lemon drop. 

“Ada,” greeted Hecate quietly. 

Ada took in the dark room. When she was a girl and would wander through the castle, she always found this particular section the most intriguing. The high windows and silhouettes from the trees outside always gave it the most eerie quality. Most of the girls found it frightening but there was something in the chaos of never being quite sure what might be a shadow, ghost or trick of the light that called to Ada. 

Her eyes fell on a phonograph in the corner of the room. It was then that she realized the soft chords of a pop song were echoing through the hall. A song she’d never heard before. 

“It’s silly,” whispered Hecate. 

Ada tilted her head up at her. “What is?”

Hecate shrugged. “I’m not even sure I like it but I was dreaming about her and I…” Her voice trailed off in time with a break before the next verse. 

Ada touched Hecate’s arm lightly not knowing if she’d welcome the touch. It was always hard to tell exactly what kind of comfort Hecate preferred when it came to these particular memories. No matter what it might be, however, Ada was more than willing to supply. 

Hecate didn’t flinch when Ada’s hand made contact. In fact, she moved her elbow so Ada could link their arms. 

Ada rested her temple against Hecate’s upper arm. The harmony in the verse reached a crescendo that reminded Ada of a particularly hopeful chant. 

“I like it,” she whispered. 

Hecate gave Ada’s arm a light squeeze but didn’t say anything else. Outside the night was still and clear. 


End file.
